


All I Need in this Life of Sin (Is Me and my Girlfriend)

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Poker AU, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia gestures for her to sit with a wave of her hand, “You’re new around here.”</p>
<p>“I am. Kira.” The girl introduces herself.</p>
<p>“Malia.” She says back, “I’d really hate to see a newbie lose so much money on her first night here.”</p>
<p>She watches as the other girl offers her a small smile, “Don’t worry you won’t.”</p>
<p>The dirty-blonde huffs out a laugh. She loves the cocky ones: taking them down is always so much fun.</p>
<p>(Or the poker AU no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need in this Life of Sin (Is Me and my Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kira/Malia fic! Haven't written femslash very often. I hope you enjoy. The title ois from Icona Pop's "Girlfriend."  
> Also any poker things I got from google.

“Full house.” Malia announces as she sets her cards down and smirks at the devastated faces of the men seated in front of her. Her smirk doesn’t deflate when the devastation turn to anger.

“There’s no way I want a fucking rematch.” An older gentlemen, probably in his early 40s, declares. The others around him agree. Malia shrugs. It’s been a bit of a slow night she could use more of their cash.

“Double the pot or I walk.”

They all look around at each other in apprehension. Two of the men walk away from the table. The others dig into their pockets and slam the money down on the table. _Perfect_.

“I’ll take a piece of that action.”

Malia looks up at the voice of another woman. She’s petite. An Asian girl with long, wavy jet-black hair and bright red lipstick. A newbie.

“Two thousand dollar buy-in.” Malia says and plays with the deck of cards in her hands.

“Is that all?” the girl shrugs and unearths a stack of hundreds from her purse and places it on the table.

Malia gestures for her to sit with a wave of her hand, “You’re new around here.”

“I am. Kira.” The girl introduces herself.

“Malia.” She says back, “I’d really hate to see a newbie lose so much money on her first night here.”

She watches as the other girl offers her a small smile, “Don’t worry you won’t.”

The dirty-blonde huffs out a laugh. She loves the cocky ones: taking them down is always so much fun.

The game starts off slow but soon they all start dropping like flies and soon it’s just Kira, Malia, and exactly 22K in cash sitting in the middle of the table.

“All in.” Malia smirks. She lays down her cards for the table to see: straight flush.

Kira sits back, almost deflates, “Damn it.” She sighs deeply, “I’m gonna need a bigger bag.” When she puts down her cards there’s a silence in the crowd: royal flush.

Malia lost.

“No way. Fuck that. I want a rematch.” She protests.

“It’s nice to want things.” Kira smiles and starts to gather up the money and stuff it in her bag, “Good game.” She says over her shoulder before walking out.

 

Malia kicks open the back door of the underground casino later in the night and sees a familiar figure standing there.

“Hey.” She calls to Kira who whips around to look at her, “You have something I want.”

“Oh?"she says casually, unafraid, "And what is that?”

In a few long strides she has the brunette pressed up against the wall and their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Malia sucks Kira’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it until the other girl is moaning. Kira’s hands slip underneath the back of Malia’s white muscle shirt to caress at the small of her back. When they separate Malia rests her forehead against the shorter girl’s.

“‘It’s nice to want things?’” she repeats breathlessly.

Kira shrugs, “I thought it was a nice touch.”

“Definitely. Definitely a nice touch.” She laughs and goes in for another kiss.

Kira and Malia, also known as the Vixen and Coyote (by name only), have been playing this game for years now: hustling poor suckers around the country who would never suspect two pretty, young girls like themselves to know their way around a poker table or a pool table or a dartboard for that matter.

“I fucking knew it.”

They separate immediately at the sound of a gruff voice. In the entryway are two men, both of them from the table the two women just hustled. _Shit_.

Before they can signal anyone else: Kira and Malia are on them. Malia goes straight for the taller of the two men. She grabs him by the neck and slams her knee into his forehead knocking him out. Kira moves just as quickly striking the other man in the throat to stop any sound coming out and an elbow to the nose takes him out.

The grifters use the men’s shirts to tie them up and gag them before dragging them behind a dumpster. They make sure to search their pockets for any extra cash. Kira scores a motorcycle key and they take off with the bag of money before anyone else can come out.

 

In their dingy motel room, Kira giggles as Malia sucks bruises into her neck. The bag of money sits safely under the bed. Articles of clothing are strewn about the room.

“Oh fuck.” Kira moans when Malia’s mouth moves to suck on her nipple while her hand travels down to slip two fingers inside of her.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_. Oh God, _Malia_!” Kira gets continuously louder when her girlfriend’s tongue joins her two fingers and start to work her over. She thrashes and undulates her hips towards the other woman’s mouth and moans even louder. Kira arches almost completely off the bed and holds on to the edges of the mattress as her orgasm hits her. Malia pumps her through it, continues to lick at her until Kira is shaking through her second climax.

“Come here.”

Malia lets herself get pulled up and into an open-mouthed kiss. She opens up and lets Kira taste herself on her tongue. Just as suddenly Kira flips them and positions Malia on her stomach. She sometimes forgets, given Kira’s size, how strong her girlfriend is.

Malia scrambles for something to hold onto and has to settle for the front corners of the mattress when Kira starts licking at her sex. She spreads Malia and runs her tongue around her clit before taking the sensitive nub into her mouth and sucking.

“Oh good God. _Fuck._ _Fuck!_ ” Malia groans while Kira continues to fuck her. She drops her head into the pillow and groans into it when Kira adds a finger and then two. The pillow muffles the scream that comes out of her when she climaxes. Her girlfriend kisses up her back to mouth at the back of her neck while she fingers through her second orgasm.

The two women collapse in a sweaty heap on the disheveled mattress. Malia pulls Kira to her and falls asleep with her nose buried in her hair.

A few hours later, before the sun can fully come up finds Kira sitting cross legged with Malia molded to her back and a huge map laid out in front of them. The map has several orange crosses in marked areas.

“So where to next?” Kira asks her girlfriend, “It’s your turn to pick.”

Malia hooks her chin over her girlfriend’s pale shoulder and circles a finger around until she randomly hits a spot, “There.”

“Beacon Hills. Northern California?”

“Worth a shot.”

“I call dibs on the motorcycle!” Kira says suddenly.

“No way! You called dibs on the Mustang we stole to get down here.” Malia protests.

“Maybe you should get better at calling dibs.” Kira tells her.

“Oh yeah?” Malia doesn’t give Kira a chance to scramble away before she grabs her by the middle and slams her gently into the mattress.

Malia groans her orgasm in the crook of Kira’s neck minutes later as the sun rises completely. On their way north to Beacon Hills she lays her head gently between Kira’s shoulder blades and wraps her arms more securely around Kira’s middle.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
